


So Full

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fisting, Flashbacks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>豆芽fisting吧叽+大盾fisting冬冬</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Full

**Author's Note:**

> 忘记什么时候写的了随便发发

每次在床上做Steve就喜欢正面的体位，喜欢将Bucky的腿折到胸口，在壁灯可以清楚照到两人结合部位的角度慢慢插入他。

Bucky连后腰都被抬起来了，只有背部着力的不安感让人瑟缩。他断断续续地喘息，随着被插入得越来越深而带上很尖细的哭音，到最后都往往浑身颤抖，抽噎而神志不清地被Steve吻住。结合的部位很热，热度从小腹蔓延到胸口，包括脖子也大片地发红。Steve逐渐将全部体重压在他身上好像要把他按进怀里似地反复蹂躏他的唇，双手则捏住他的臀瓣往两边掰开随后予以激烈冲撞。Bucky被插得蜷起脚趾，毫无意识地在Steve后背留下抓痕。

屏息等待的那一刻到来时Bucky几乎不知道自己是在喘还是在哭，不过对Steve来说也许区别不大。Steve眯着眼睛，拇指划过他的眼角，腰很用力地挺了两次。Bucky立刻就有体内被盈满的感觉。

“呜……嗯……”

他缩进对方怀里颤栗得停不下来。Steve的重量很舒服，体温也是，一边摇晃着抽插一边抱紧他，感觉象漂泊摇荡不定的海里有一座十分安谧的小岛一样。Bucky就在这座岛的心里。

许久，摇荡也慢慢结束了。Bucky找回呼吸，双腿被温柔地抚摸着放平，脸颊上的眼泪也被吻掉。他半靠着枕头半靠着Steve，完全不想动。

“Bucky。”

“嗯。”

“翻身。”

他不想离开Steve的怀抱。所以蹭在他胸前摇头。

“这样要我怎么给你擦。”Steve应该是在笑，胸口有很微弱的振动。他还是抱着Bucky，只要Bucky不主动后退他会一直抱着他。无数次经验证明了这一点。

“不想动。”Bucky连眼睛都闭起来，“就这样。”

Steve的一只手往下滑，手指来到他夹得很紧的穴口。事后清理是Steve一项奇怪的坚持。Bucky原本觉得没有必要，但敏感度还很高的小穴再被手指玩弄，常常带来又一场情难自禁的交合。于是他嘴上说不想动不想动，终归还是配合地放软了腰，容纳那骨节粗大的手指头进去一根，很快加上另一根。

“这次也好多，你看，一伸进去就都湿了。”

“……我看不见。”

“也难怪，谁叫你咬得那么紧，想拔出来都不行。”

“舒服吗？”

“什么？”

“我那么紧，你舒服吗？”

Bucky感觉对方的心跳突然快了一拍，头发也好像被加重的呼吸吹到了。

“当然很舒服。”那些本该弄出精液的手指开始毫无必要地按压其他地方，而且不止两根，第三根也悄悄地在穴口边缘试探几下，就跟着进去了。

“好了就快点出去……”

“说哪个？精液还是手指？”

“手指，”Bucky声音不稳，“按那里……会不行……”

“手指按那里对吧，明白了。”

不用看就知道Steve一定挂着无辜的表情。Bucky好不容易平静的呼吸又开始紊乱，环住对方的手臂随着那些按压的动作渐渐收紧。Steve一手圈着他的腰，一手在后穴搅动戳刺，精液从合不拢的地方往外流，在腿根部的床单上弄湿很大一块。

“其实……”Bucky急促地说，“其实我总是觉得……”

三根手指把他撑得很开。

“觉得以前好像也这样子做过，你经常会，用手，整个手都插进来……”

Steve突然不动了，手指也不动，还停在一半，好像连呼吸都静止了。

“那个时候，我记不清……只记得是你，和经常去的那个博物馆里的照片一样，瘦小了好多。你让我躺在床上，腰垫着许多枕头，然后一点一点地扩张我。”

不知为何，想到Steve变成瘦小的样子，就既怀念又恐慌。恐慌让Bucky的心里很堵，他抬起头想看看此刻抱着自己的Steve。

“是真的吗？”

“……诶？”

Steve似乎很困难地挤出那个声音。Bucky吸了口气，Steve的眼神很炙热，但又惊恐万状。“你以前就那样做过，是真的吗？”

昏黄的壁灯频繁让Bucky脑中的时间轴变得混乱。是片断，和裂痕，拼凑不起完整故事的图像。Bucky眼里的Steve似远又近，有时候他觉得手臂搂抱住的肩膀不该这么坚实，或者身上那个人不该有这么沉甸甸的重量。但那些过往不管被Steve的讲述加固多少次都很轻易会随时溃散，象梦醒了一样，幻境都不见了。Bucky只能抓住仅存的画面不放。

“你怎么总记得这些奇奇怪怪的事。”

“是真的？”

“是的。”

他听见Steve低沉的声音。加快的心跳和头顶的气息。“不是每一次，但经常那样做。我们住到一起以后。”

将他撑得很开的三根手指又开始乱动了，插到底的话，小指指尖就在旁边搔刮着。Bucky象被这种摇摇晃晃的情感再度贯穿。他忘了自己什么时候开始泪眼朦胧的了，Steve的手臂还环在他的后腰，一用力就压到之前刻上去的名字。酥麻感和后方的快感令他两腿发抖。

“……还想要。”他的喉咙涩涩地，两腿间被一阵潮湿的暖意浸透了，不晓得是流出来的过多的精液还是自己的体液，让Steve撞击他臀瓣的掌根发出湿黏的响声，“想那样子来一次。”

Steve无言地继续弯曲手指刺激他最舒服的部位。

“好吗？Steve、Steve？……Stevie？”Bucky用脸颊磨蹭他的胸口，突然身体不由自主地绷紧了，咬住嘴唇发出破碎的呜咽。Steve将小指也跟着浅浅地刺进穴口。手指头一回进入那么深，指腹顶着前列腺让Bucky一下子抽搐地射出来。

射完的阴茎挤在两人身体之间，还半勃着。他就把一条腿跨到Steve腰上。

“还想要，象以前一样……”

“好，好的。”Steve仿佛距离很遥远，“你要什么都可以，Bucky。告诉我你还记得多少，想要多少。”

瘦小的Steve的影子变得真实了。和这个Steve同样喜欢上了床就用正面体位，喜欢让他把腿折到胸口，然后三根，四根，全部的手指都深埋进来的Steve。

他想要全部。

如同陷进甜腻又潮湿的梦的沼泽。他陷进Steve的怀里，轻声地说：“全部。”

——

Part.2

与其向人挥拳，Steve的手指还是握着画笔更为合适。

Bucky的大脑在非常不合宜的场合浮现出这个念头。他闭了闭眼睛，开口想说什么，但喉咙里却发出很令人羞耻的吟叫。结果Steve又往里用力按了一下，他不得不咬着袖子扶住那摇摇欲坠的不怎么稳固的书架。

“还要吗？”Steve在背后抵着他的后颈，问，“告诉我你想要多少。”

“手指……要你的手指，全部。”他张开腿。膝盖发软，视线落在书脊上也看不清楚印的什么文字。摆满书的搁板有很旧的气息，亲密又温柔，但亲密又温柔的东西往往是最有力最无情的。他在Steve并拢三根手指快速进出时哭叫起来。裤子只拉下后面半截，前方的制服也好内裤也好还半挂在性器上，如果射精就会被弄脏。

Steve在后面隐忍地呼吸。手指很熟练地撑大他的穴口。

“还想加一根吗？”

他哽咽地点头，伸手按住自己鼓起来的裤裆。

“你里面这么湿，插起来都不会太困难。”Steve悄声说着转动手腕，将小指巧妙地挤进去，拇指按压他的会阴。然后Bucky的腿完全站不住，他滑跪到地上抱住自己，捂着嘴巴哭泣颤栗，射得不止是内裤大概连军装长裤都被浸透。

——

如果害怕就告诉我。

Steve这么说。但Bucky只是收缩着后方，想让那三根手指进得再多一点。

刚刚Steve问他印象里还记得多少，Bucky思考了许久，才模糊地说出“书架”。他仿佛还有一点关于那些旧书的回忆。因为曾那么地贴近，又那么地空白，反而成了最先亮起来的东西。

啊，那是最后一次。

Steve一边从柜子里取出原本就很少用的润滑剂一边说，表情让他不确定自己的回答是对还是错。也许内容是对的，时机却是错的。Steve往手里倒了不少，想了想，还是把瓶子放在床上了。

那是最后一次，你在影院后巷里找到我，对我说要去服役。晚些时候我们去参观过Stark的明日世界博览会，但那之前你先去了我家。我们一进门就搞起来了……

Steve盯着手里湿乎乎的液体，半晌。

你还穿着军装，记得吗？因为怕弄脏所以你上床以后哭着说一定要脱掉。但是书架边上已经做过两次，不管怎么看内裤都没办法再穿，最后出门时你只好直接套着制服的长裤，一边走一边跟我说新裤子磨得很痛。

被Steve插过的小穴很轻松就接纳三根手指，然后第四根挤在边缘，当退出又重新深入时，跟着一道在润滑剂的作用下滑进去。

——

最痛的就是要把指关节也插进去的一瞬间。Bucky早已熟识这份痛感，但每一次都会为之落泪。

“我很好，我很好，”他沉浸在身体被完全打开、塞满、难以呼吸的感觉中，用刺激都不足以形容了，“不要碰别的地方……”

他抓住Steve想抚慰他前面的手，放到自己的膝盖上。

被内裤勾住所以两腿没有张得多么开。阴茎夹在大腿和小腹中间微弱地跳动，流出半透明的液体。他的指甲在大腿后方抓出红痕，几乎要在Steve把指关节一起推进时划破皮肤。

——

Bucky的手按在半勃的阴茎下面，隔着皮肤和肌肉，好像能感觉到Steve的手。

看来变成大个子也有很麻烦的地方，Steve说，你还好吗？不要勉强，我知道很痛，以前你也每次都会哭。

Bucky摇头。

不要勉强，Bucky，不要为了我……

不是痛。连开口的时候都有眼泪落下来，Bucky无暇去擦，就让那滴水一路滚到鬓角，钻进头发里了。不是痛，是要坏掉了……

坏掉？

他又按了一下，Steve象觉察到什么似地震了震，嘴唇抖动着欲语还休。

觉得自己会高潮得死掉的……他小声吸着气，性器贴在手背上。太满了，只要你再一动，大概，就不行了。

那么我可以动吗？

你可以……碰一下那里。

Steve略微翻转手腕，立刻就有一处关节顶到Bucky最舒服的位置。Bucky紧紧闭起眼睛把泪水都挤出来，再睁开时，濡湿的睫毛就带着凉意。

再碰一下。

Steve的眼里闪过不知道什么情绪。他轻轻摇晃着手臂指尖反复顶戳Bucky。Bucky以为自己要到了，身体剧烈地收缩着，他确定那是到达顶点的感觉但阴茎却不肯射。尖叫加上哽咽，他弓起背，手掌按着小腹无力地倒在床铺上。

连过去的记忆都没有办法想了。

过去的自己是不是也象现在这样带着快要破碎的恐惧感徘徊在高潮边缘？身体被扩张到不可能的地步，完全被另一个人占据，仿佛下一秒意识就要离自己而去。他相信过去的Bucky有无数其他的选择，有无数体会幸福的方式，但那个Bucky偏偏要选择这样。

他想喊Steve的名字。体内不断有震动感令他张大嘴巴也发不出任何声音。不知多久，他的呼吸快而短促，在无穷尽的高潮感后哽咽得失神。

直到手背上沾满透明的液体他才意识到阴茎里流出来的是什么。

——

“我要拔出来了。”Steve的脸好像比Bucky还要红，朝湿答答的床铺看了一眼就困难地深呼吸。

“嗯……抱歉，你的床又……”

Bucky瘫软在几个枕头堆成的小山里。他高潮太多次后直接失禁了，腰都湿得一塌糊涂。

指关节第二次无情地撑开穴口。格外敏感带来格外强烈的痛楚，他颤抖着，觉得自己一定脸色都发白了。小穴原本紧紧裹着Steve的手腕，等它离去后就失落地缩了起来，连手指都挽留不了地、空虚地试图合拢。

“……你要不要？”

“我——”

“想要你，”他把内裤扯下来擦拭身上的水渍，一边颤栗地把获得自由的双腿打开到最大限度，“想要你射进来，立刻。”

Steve看起来又想说什么但最终还是闭上嘴。他很明显地吞了一下口水，接过Bucky的内裤在手里揉成一团。

他在Bucky的目光下解开衣服，踢掉鞋子。他好像在爬上床前犹豫了一下，随后先低下头，吻住Bucky咬得艳红的嘴唇。狂乱而迷离的吻。  
——

Steve在用后背位操他。Bucky的上半身完全无力，被抬高臀部任由对方撞击着。身体已经被草率地擦过一遍但那种污秽且羞耻的感觉反而更强烈。

你的里面真软，刚才被我用拳头操开以后就一直这么软，还很湿，很热……

他哆嗦了好几下，小腹都隐隐在抽痛。略微回头看了Steve一眼，Steve的眼睛半闭着，咬着嘴唇，撞击快速而毫无节奏，象还沉浸在刚才的画面里似地。

Bucky，Steve说着，突然哽住没说下去。他把Bucky翻过来，柔韧性很好的腿被抬到肩膀上，只要向前压就会深得让Bucky想落泪。Steve就那样看着他，手掌揉搓他的小腹，乳尖，锁骨，最后来到咽喉。

那天看着你走远的时候，Steve压低声音，我知道不可能让你留下，所以只好更快地追上去。

Bucky的视线定定地与他胶着。

我忘不了这个感觉。

Bucky握住他的手腕，伸出舌头舔舐掌心。Steve扶着他的腰在Bucky将两人手指一起含进口中时闭上眼，阴茎弹动着，狠狠地插了两三下之后就射了出来。Bucky感觉精液喷涌到身体里，他痉挛了好一会儿，架在Steve肩上的腿抖得厉害。明明没有那么强烈的高潮实感却又满足而虚脱地呜咽不已。

Steve一退出去他就合拢腿，怎么都不肯让他清理了。

睡前他们关掉壁灯。

昏暗中，Bucky无意识地转过头，才发现Steve也侧着脸凝视他。

还是那一样摇摇晃晃的情感贯穿Bucky的体内。他贴过去，皮肤蹭着更换后干燥清爽的床单。Steve的目光那么柔和，那么不设防，嘴唇也一样轻松地落在Bucky的额头上。

“我会一直在你身边。”他小声说。

Steve持续亲吻他的额头，犹如想让过去全部的回忆都渗透进他的脑海。

 

END


End file.
